criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 108
| Image = TM_108.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail of , featuring Taliesin Jaffe, Ashley Johnson, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 108 | GnSNum = C2E59a | Airdate = 2019-04-23 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:02:17 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-campaign-2-episode-59-perspective/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e59-perspective/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and eighth episode of Talks Machina. Taliesin Jaffe and Ashley Johnson discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Louis-Philippe Simard: Ashley: what did absolutely destroying Sam feel like? * @Entry_Hazard: For Taliesin: How do you feel about being considered a back-up to Travis? And how will this add to your torture of him during the Haunted House? * Gaela Youngblood: Ashley: The party seemed wary of the giants and were contemplating running away to regroup. What made you decide to run towards them? * @FereldanPride: Taliesin: The giant fight could have gone very poorly if it weren't for Caduceus' passive thinking and thankfully knowing giant. Does he hope all battles could go as peacefully as this? * Nathanael Cox: Ashley: After spending most of the campaign in everyone else's home turf, how does it feel to be travelling so close to Yasha's home, a place that is so foreign to the others? * No Gif of the Week this week (or for some time) * HEB807: Taliesin: Because of the language barrier, Cad was forced to step up and be the negotiator and the face of the party this week. How does he feel about having such a role? Would he take it again if he didn't have to? * @QueerDox: Ashley: Do you think that maybe Yasha's nat 1 stealth roll is what led to the M9 talking to the giants instead of killing them? You've said before that nat 1s are sometimes great because they can take you in an interesting direction, is this one of them? * @NefariousMoss: Taliesin: Caleb suggested killing the giants even after learning that they lost their home? How did Cad feel about that? Did he expect that reaction from Caleb/any of the M9? He often says the M9 "serve life" - does he believe that's true for EVERY member? * koBacon: For Both: So the MIX have now found more demon portals than Brian has had parole officers. What worries or theories have you had about what this seemingly common occurrence means? * @Zoro4Me3: Ashley: Is Yasha worried she's going to come across the Dolorov tribe, or is she anxious to visit Zuala's grave and show her the flowers she's been collecting? * Fan Art of the Week: Kate Trozi aka Katycrash's "The Women of Mighty Nein." * @Alluecious: To Ashley: What are Yasha's feelings after seeing Nott reunited with her husband? After losing her own partner are there any bubblings of bitterness/resentment, or is she happy to see them back together? * @Bnbndodoodododo: Taliesin: on a scale of 1 to punching Brian, how satisfying odes it feel to cancel out those crits? * @Garadox: For Ashley: Are you surprised the group hasn't got you to an armor class of 16 by now, and are you looking forward to the next shopping episode? * @ZavaMarghe: Taliesin: Caduceus doesn't seem to be worry nor miss his siblings, is because they weren't so close or they're so close that the distance doesn't really matter? * @InfinityTrainOT: Ashley: Caduceus seems confident that the Wild Mother is leading him down the correct path. What does Yasha think about this path bringing her back to Xhorhas? Does she believe the Stormbringer is leading her and if not, why is she staying with The M9? Quotations * Dani: "I don't break the law and get caught." * Ashley: "I was patient zero here of why everyone was out of the office." * Brian: "I just know how to hurt people." * Ashley: "She ran away for a very specific reason." * Taliesin: "Let's murder half of everybody we meet." * Taliesin: "Caleb in particular Clay has some strong feelings about." * Ashley: "It's hard to visit a gravesite because then it feels final." * Taliesin: "There's nothing he could do to find them right now. Well that's not true. He has to assume what he's doing right now is the best way to find them, though that's not the only goal." External Links References Art: